


Кажется

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Experimental Style, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!story, в которой смерть течет по венам, а любовь похожа на помешательство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кажется

Мои руки испещрены порезами.

Моя шея цветет синяками.

В моих легких плещется формалин.

Я вдыхаю трупный запах, да и внутри я уже мертв. 

Я крашу волосы Ли Сондже – мертвого менеджера, уволенного под Новый Год, - и безмолвно молюсь: «открой глаза, ну же открой». Очнись. Оживи. Вставай. Иди. 

Ли Сондже ожидаемо не встает - у него живот впалый, в нем нет органов – все раздавило колесами авто, под который он бросился. Ли Сондже кажется мирно спящим, когда я заканчиваю свою работу. Ли Сондже кажется живым, а я прошу его, чтобы он был живым. Чтобы встал. Пошел. Увидел меня. И сожрал.

Я в день вижу с десяток таких Ли Сондже – и каждого молю, каждого из них. И никто не внимает моим мольбам – они продолжают лежать на столе, красивые и словно только прикрывшие глаза. Словно просто устали немного, и вот прилегли отдохнуть. 

Меня хвалят за мою работу – и коллеги, и клиенты. Говорят: «у вас золотые руки». Говорят: «вы мастер». Говорят: «он как живой». А меня пугает, что он как живой. Пугает, что он откроет глаза, когда меня не будет рядом. Пугает, что он убьет кого-то, а не меня. Хотя я тоже устал. Я тоже хочу прикрыть глаза. И не открыть. Лежать на холодном столе. Не чувствовать, не видеть, как мое лицо приводят в божеский вид. Божеский – словно Бог спустится меня встречать. Словно Он меня увидит. 

В дни, когда мертвецов больше обычного, я не возвращаюсь домой. Я сижу на холодном полу среди столов с заснувшими мертвецами. Я надеюсь, что ночью в морге страшно. Что ночью – по-настоящему страшно. Что лежащий на крайнем столе шевельнется. Что сядет и будет совсем живым. И будет хотеть крови. Желательно, моей. За то, что я – дышу. Я боюсь. Я жду. А он уже не может дышать – незачем. Не боится – нечего. Не ждет – какой смысл? Он хочет этого смысла. Он жаждет его. Вожделеет. А мне смысл этот не сдался. На самом деле, я дышу через раз – не хочу. Я не боюсь – не хочу. Я не жду – не хочу ждать. Какой смысл? И этот «живой» убьет меня из мести. Из зависти. Из злости. Он хочет то, что мне не нужно. Но не может этого получить. А я не могу ему отдать. 

Но ночи в морге скучнее, чем в больнице. Ни призраков, ни оживших трупов, ни звуков. Я каждый раз разочаровываюсь, но продолжаю надеяться. Что однажды одному из трупов не понравится, что я крашу его веки. Что я приделываю ему руку. Что набиваю ему живот всякой всячиной. Что перейду черту, за которой – месть. И труп отомстит. 

 

Однажды мой психолог сказал мне, что я слишком много думаю о смерти. Откуда психолог? У меня очень непростая работа. Босс сказал, что мне нужно раз в неделю выговариваться психологу. И я послушно прихожу в кабинет своего мозгоправа каждую среду. Кабинет очень светлый – так и просит рассказать что-то ужасное. Чтобы слова отвратительными пятнами расползлись по бежевым стенам. По светлым жалюзи. По светло-коричневому креслу. По тяжелому ореховому столу. По психологу. Чтобы слова впитались в психолога. 

Но мой психолог не так-то прост. Мне даже нравится к нему приходить и говорить о своих трупах. Ему все равно – он просто слушает. Не перебивает. Не переспрашивает. Не записывает. Только кивает. Он часто поправляет свои очки – сползают на переносицу. Он часто закусывает кончик карандаша. Часто трет лоб. Часто зовет меня по имени. Просто так называет меня по имени. Думаю, ему нравится мое имя. А мне нравится представлять его очередным трупом. Только он зовет. И это похоже на сбывшуюся мечту. 

Я говорю ему, что в ту пятницу к нам привезли девушку. Бросилась в реку из-за разрыва с парнем. Я в подробностях рассказываю, как прихорашиваю ее. Чтобы не выглядела раздутым резиновым манекеном. Чтобы походила на человека. Рассказываю, а психолог кивает. Я представляю его на своем столе. Думаю, что его кричащий светло-русый я перекрашу в более благородный темный. Что подчеркну его тонкие губы. Что подчеркну линию век. Обязательно сделаю все, чтобы он выглядел красивее, чем в жизни. Не подумайте, что мой психолог уродлив. Скорее наоборот – невероятно красив. Его азиатская внешность выделяется еще больше, чем моя. У него раскосые глаза. Думаю, в них изумительно плескалась бы жажда крови. И кровь замечательно смотрелась бы на его лице. Совершенно детском, это какая-то магия. На его невинном на первый взгляд лице кровь смотрелась бы просто космически. Если бы можно было получить оргазм от эстетического наслаждения. 

Психолог спрашивает меня о личном фронте, потому что того требует босс. А я думаю, почему «фронт». У меня такое затишье, какого не видал мир за свою историю. Ни набегов, ни осад, ни бомбардировок. Я даже не в окопах. Я не за баррикадами. Я в пустом поле. И вокруг ни души. 

Я отвечаю, что никого у меня нет. Да и кто бы захотел видеть рядом меня. Не потому что я страшный. Не потому что я грубый. Не потому что я псих. Да, босс считает меня психом. Правда, он еще не знает, почему. Со мной не захочет быть ни одна здравомыслящая девушка. Трезвая и умная – тоже. Да даже пьяная трезвеет рядом со мной. 

«Ты пахнешь смертью» - говорит мне сестра. Обе говорят и прячут глаза. Все так делают, когда узнают, кем я работаю. Я не делаю из этого секрета. Хотя психолог, конечно против. Но я прихожу, чтобы выговариваться, а не слушать его советы. 

«Ты пробовал с парнями?» в первую среду года спрашивает психолог. Я не зову его по имени. Мне кажется, что тогда я точно увижу его на своем столе. Но его вопрос заставляет задуматься. Нет, я не пробовал с парнями. Но не думаю, что это плохая идея. Психолог говорит, что парни менее эмоциональны. Менее восприимчивы. Меньше выдумывают. А я думаю, что менее эмоциональны – трупы. Они невосприимчивы. И даже не выдумывают. 

Психолог трет лоб и говорит, что я не отдыхаю от трупов. Я отвечаю, что мне нравятся трупы. Они тихие. Они умеют слушать. Они появляются и исчезают. И не сопровождают свой уход битьем посуды. Или скандалами. Или драками. Просто выезжают на столе в коридор, и больше я их не вижу. А жаль. 

 

В первый вторник февраля я встречаю свою Смерть. Он нездорово бледный. Нездорово худой. Почти прозрачный. У него тонкие запястья. У него острые ключицы. Узкие ладони. Тихий голос. Шипящий голос. Он говорит неуверенно. 

\- Я не смерть, я Сехун. 

Моя Смерть, говорю я. У него темные блестящие глаза. Не черные и не карие. Темные. Не омуты – болота. И я вязну в них. Тону, без возможности выбраться. Смерть качает головой. 

\- В прошлом году Вы хорошо… поработали над моим дядей. 

Он не говорит – шелестит. Словно бумажки со словами трутся друг об друга. Он не смотрит на меня. Он смотрит сквозь. Словно за мной что-то есть. Словно за мной _кто-то_ есть. 

\- В этот раз, пожалуйста, сделайте мою сестру красивой. 

Он стоит у стола с телом. Он не смотрит вниз. Он надеется на невидимую стену между ним и столом. На столе – девушка-самоубийца. Повесилась. Не сдала вступительные экзамены. Это мне рассказывает Смерть. Он не плачет уже. Это тоже он говорит.

\- Я не плачу уже. Я изнутри высох. Я выжат. Как губка. Как грязная тряпка. Как половая тряпка. 

Нет, если и тряпка, то не половая. И совсем не грязная. Так я думаю. Скорее, дорогая. Может, приятная на ощупь. Прохладная. Как шелк или атлас. Цвета слоновой кости. Нет, белее. Белоснежная ткань. Так и хочется испортить. 

\- Пожалуйста, сделайте ее красивой. – Смерть снова и снова это повторяет, пока его не уводят мои коллеги. Один из них – Лухан – просит его успокоиться. Предлагает чай – ромашку. А я смотрю вслед Смерти и улыбаюсь. В его глазах не было пустоты. Он уже перешагнул через свою потерю. 

Смерть приходит еще раз после похорон. Он уже не такой бледный. Уже не такой потерянный. Он выглядит мило в свитере. Я так ему и говорю. Он смеется, прикрывая рот рукой.

\- Вы снова хорошо поработали. Спасибо Вам. 

Он говорит увереннее. В его голосе пляшут светлячки. Они устраивают пляски в его глазах. Он весь состоит из светлячков. Они носятся под его кожей. Подсвечивают ее. 

\- Пошли в кафе, Смерть. 

Я убираю кисточки в коробку. Надеваю черное пальто. Рядом со Смертью в белом, смертью выгляжу скорее я. 

\- Я Сехун.

\- Нет, ты Смерть. Я знаю это. 

Смерть пожимает плечами, но больше не спорит. Он ест много, пьет много кофе и почти не говорит. Почти как я. Только кофе я пью куда больше. Он течет по моим венам. Смерть смотрит на меня внимательно. Изучает. Что-то выискивает. В моих глазах. В моих синяках. В моих порезах. Не спрашивает. Просто смотрит.

\- Больно?

Ведет пальцем по моей руке. Не давит – просто касается. Он прохладный. Но не как шелк. Как дождь. Как дождевая вода. 

\- Нет. Совсем не больно. 

Порезы старые. Им уже неделя. Больно было первый день. Больно было в самый первый раз. Руки дрожали. Порезы были глубокие. Было много крови. Много слез. Океан пустоты. Океан безнадеги. И черная дыра внутри. Потом стало проще. Легче стало вести лезвием по запястью. И смотреть на собственную кровь стало обыденно. Она стекала по руке, а казалось, что вытекают проблемы. Мысли. Минуты жизни. Чем больше крови, тем меньше жизни. 

\- Зачем? – спрашивает Смерть. 

\- Я приближал твой приход, Смерть. – Я смотрю ему в глаза. Я тону в мазуте. Мне не выбраться.

\- Я не твоя Смерть, - качает головой. Опускает взгляд. – Совсем не твоя. 

Я в ответ веду его к себе домой. Он первый, кто переступит порог моей квартиры. В моей квартире пусто и тихо. У меня почти нет мебели. Почти нет уютных вещиц. У меня нет ковров. На диванах нет подушек. Нет мелочи и безделушек. Профессиональная литература на полках. Темные шторы. Моя квартира похожа на морг. Стерильная чистота и белизна. Никакого тепла. Никакого уюта. Только самые необходимые вещи. Холод и почти осязаемое одиночество.  
\- Ты жалеешь, что одинок? – Смерть передергивает плечами, но садится на кожаный диван. 

\- Скорее, упиваюсь, - смеюсь. С удовольствием ловлю его растерянный взгляд. – Я не могу делить с кем-то жизнь.

\- Ты делишь с кем-то смерть, - Смерть прячет глаза. – С родственниками трупов, с самими трупами, с самим собой.

\- Но теперь у меня есть ты, - я упускаю тот момент, что он еще не знает моего имени. И тот факт, что он может быть не согласен. Психолог мне советует считаться с чужими желаниями. Он даже показывает, как это делать. Но я забываю. Из головы вылетает. 

\- Как скажешь, - Смерть пожимает плечами. Мне кажется, что потолок рушится. Кажется, что стены надвигается. Кажется, обрывается все внутри. Мои внутренности падают под ноги. Это похоже на фантастику. Я и представить не мог, что моя Смерть так легко согласится. Согласится стать только моей Смертью. 

\- Так легко? – переспрашиваю – хочу удостовериться. 

\- Ну да, - снова пожимает плечами. – Терять мне нечего. А ты вроде клевый.

\- Я не клевый, я Чонин, - передразниваю я. Но внутри поднимается буря. Словно все, что съел до, стремится вырваться наружу. 

 

Психолог качает головой на такие описания чувств. Он трет и трет лоб. Морщится – раздражен.

\- Это счастье, Чонин, - поясняет он. – Это было счастье. 

\- Наверное, ты прав. Моя Смерть будет теперь со мной.

\- Чонин, он не смерть, он обычный человек.

\- Он – моя Смерть. Я умру от его рук. Я умру в его руках. 

 

Смерть переезжает ко мне. Просто в один день он появляется на пороге с двумя сумками в руках. Он берет только самое необходимое. Одежду, белье, зубную щетку, коробочку с аксессуарами. Он не приносит уюта. Он не приносит тепла. Кажется, с его появлением температура в квартире снизилась. 

Все, что приносит с собой Смерть – сигаретный дым. Сладковатый запах табака. Запах, оседающий на его светлых волосах. Оседающий на его плечах. Вплетающийся в его кости. Дым кружится в его легких, мне кажется, что я вижу это. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Медленное самоубийство, - пожимает плечами в ответ. – Саморазрушение, Чонин. Ты должен меня понять.

И я понимаю. И даже начинаю курить – лишь бы вместе с ним. Он высовывается в окно. От холода краснеют уши и нос. Я дрожу от пронизывающего ветра. А Смерть выпускает дым в небо. Провожает взглядом и хмурится. Ни капли не мерзнет. 

\- Я замерз изнутри, Чонин.

 

\- Когда я курю, мне кажется, что у меня есть душа, - делюсь я со Смертью спустя две недели. Дым заполняет легкие, дым везде – в горле, во рту, в груди. Дым вокруг меня – от сигарет моих и Смерти. Дыма слишком много, и порой я думаю, что душа была бы такой же – везде. Была бы серой, горькой и едкой. 

\- Где твоя душа? – спрашивает Смерть. 

\- Я родился без нее. Я живу без нее. 

\- Что с ней стало?

\- Она просто на смогла войти в мое тело. Но теперь у меня есть ты. 

Смерть кивает и становится моей душой. Он заполняет меня всего. Только не дымом – прикосновениями, касаниями, словами, поцелуями. Он заполняет меня собой. 

Я же покрываю его тело своими знаками – порезами. Это все, что я могу ему дать. Я беру в руки его холодную ладонь – почти как у мертвеца. Я медленно веду лезвием совсем рядом с веной. Смерть не дергается, не дрожит. Он следит за моими движениями. Он смотрит на свою кровь, окрашивающую руку в алый. Я учу его резать едва-едва, чтобы потом не болело. Он старательно исполосовывает мои руки. Он пробует кровь на вкус и смеется. Смеется, когда я бинтую наши порезы. Смеется, когда я опрокидываю его на спину. Смеется, когда я целую его. 

\- На вкус как ржавая вода, - говорит он мне в губы. – Но мне нравится.

Смерть говорит мало, больше задает вопросы. По несколько десятков в день, в самый неожиданный момент. Самые неожиданные вопросы. 

\- Какому богу ты молишься? – спрашивает он, осторожно опускаясь на меня. 

\- Прямо сейчас – тебе.

\- Молись мне всегда, - шепотом на ухо. – Я твоя Смерть, я твой Бог.

Ты моя жизнь, думаю я. И жизнь, и смерть.

 

\- Это заходит слишком далеко, тебе так не кажется? – спрашивает психолог. Он серьезнее, чем раньше. Он более собран, чем обычно. Он чаще хмурится. Чаще кусает кончик карандаша. Он внимательно следит за мной. За тем, как я говорю. За тем, что я говорю. 

\- Нет, не кажется. Все именно так, как надо. 

\- Чонин, меня волнуют ваши отношения. Как ты понял, что именно он твоя смерть?

\- Понимаешь, в нем есть то торжество смерти, что я искал, - я улыбаюсь, говоря о Смерти. Думаю, психологу это не нравится. Он качает головой, думая, что я не вижу. 

\- Сехун похож на ту смерть, что я себе придумал, - первый раз зову его по имени, только он об этом не узнает. – Когда я увидел его, я почувствовал, как мои кости крошатся под его взглядом. Как сердце разбухает и не помещается в груди. Как кровь приливает к мозгу. Кажется, у меня случился инфаркт от его взгляда. Кажется, у меня был инсульт от его присутствия.

\- Чонин, люди зовут это любовью с первого взгляда.

\- Это была смерть с первого вздоха. Он был моим с самого своего появления на свет, я знаю это. Он был моим, а я его.

 

Когда я окончил университет, для проформы меня спросили: «Какова ваша цель в жизни?» Я для проформы ответил: «Стать квалифицированным специалистом в своей профессии. Стать лучшим». Через несколько лет своему психологу я сказал:

\- Я хочу бездарно прожить свою жизнь и умереть. Моя цель в жизни – умереть, красиво, со вкусом. Уйти, как звезда на пике своей славы. И желательно, чтобы рядом было как можно больше человек. Все должны видеть мой уход. 

Психолог тогда яростно тер ладонями лицо и молчал. Он переваривал сказанное мной. Полагаю, не так часто ему рассказывают о том, что хотят устроить представление из своей смерти. Устроить шоу, грандиозное шоу, с драматичным финалом. Я пока не придумал, как именно я все проверну, но у меня еще есть время. Мой психолог тогда сказал только:

\- Тебя как смерть поцеловала.

Я рассказываю это Смерти, а он качает головой. 

\- Ты хренов позер, - говорит. – Тебе надо было стать певцом – кумиром девочек. Ты бы скакал по сцене и раздаривал свою «любовь». Ты бы просто идеально улыбался в камеру. 

Я смеюсь, а Смерть снимает меня на телефон. Он задает глупые вопросы, словно репортер, а я несу чушь, улыбаясь. 

\- Пожалуйста, подарите нам много любви! – заканчиваю я свою пламенную речь, а Смерть уже не может держать телефон ровно. Он отбрасывает аппарат и опрокидывает меня на спину. 

\- Я подарю тебе много любви, - шепчет он мне на ухо. – Я подарю тебе смысл. 

Я хочу произнести те же слова, но не могу. Слова не лезут наружу. Они режут горло и не дают произнести. Я могу только кивать. Могу только отдавать себя. 

\- Я бы подарил тебе целый мир, - говорю я, когда Смерть спит. – Я бы подарил тебе целую вселенную, если бы не знал, что все когда-нибудь кончается. 

_Мы с тобой тоже кончимся_.

 

Ночью, когда я не могу спать, перед глазами встает образ Смерти. Мне кажется, что он садится рядом. Откидывает одеяло. Протягивает ко мне руки. И вытаскивает мое сердце. Он держит его в руках. Нежно, осторожно, даже поглаживает. А густая темная кровь стекает по его рукам. Это выглядит идеально. Даже когда Смерть пожирает мое сердце. Вместе, бормочет он, вместе. Будем вместе. Всегда вместе. Мне кажется, я слышу как мое сердце бьется рядом с его. Как мое сердце бьется в нем. И это звучит идеально. Как хор ангелов. Как небесная музыка. Наша с ним симфония смерти. 

Я открываю глаза и поворачиваюсь к Смерти. Он не спит – смотрит на меня. В темноте его глаза блестят. Словно где-то внутри поселились звезды. Он смотрит на меня звездами. А я шепчу вместе. Он кладет руку мне на грудь – напротив сердца.

\- Слышишь? – тихо спрашивает он. – Оно бьется для меня.

Кажется, он уже сожрал мое сердце.

Кажется, что мы кончимся только _вместе_.


End file.
